


It's Raining Men

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Fallen Angels, I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Humor, Translation, or I think so
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du triffst Cas, als die Engel fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Raining Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134668) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



„It's raining men, hallelujah!“, sangst du laut mit dem Geräusch der Musik mit, die von deinem Walkman kam. „It's raining men, amen.“ Du begannst zu der Musik zu tanzen und wiederholtest den Text, bevor du plötzlich stopptest, als du einen Mann nur wenige Schritte von dir entfernt stehen sahst. Er sah wirklich verwirrt aus und du verdrehtest deine Augen. Menschen!  
Als du sahst, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, seufztest du und nahmst deine Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. „Sorry, konnte dich nicht hören, was hast du gesagt?“, wolltest du wissen.  
„Ich fragte mich, ob du weißt, was hier gerade passiert.“  
Worüber genau sprach er? Er sah zum Himmel auf und du tatest automatisch das Gleiche. Du wusstest nicht genau warum, es schien einfach … logisch. Alles was du sehen konntest waren unglaublich viele Sternschnuppen. Interessant. Das war nicht wirklich etwas Neues. Du lächeltest fast bei dem Gedanken daran, dass fallende Engel wie Sternschnuppen aussahen, von dem was deine Dämonenfeunde dir erzählt hat- „Oh“, sagtest du nur. Scheiße. „Sorry, das meinte ich nicht so“, versuchtest du zu erklären, und fast lachtest du laut auf, angesichts der Ironie dieser Situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Es tut mir (irgendwie) sehr leid! (Und ich hoffe irgendwer mag es dennoch.)  
> Damit wir auch alles wissen, [woher es kommt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLekUht_RfM). (Auch wenn ich wette, die meisten haben es schon geahnt.)


End file.
